


Why Am I Shaking?

by canistealyourcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kagehinakage month, strangers!au, will write more once the month is over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was beating irregularly fast. He thought he might be sweating. He was definitely sick.<br/>There was no way he could like anything about that mean dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Am I Shaking?

**Author's Note:**

> First week of KageHina month! Chose the strangers!au and it will be multi-chapter, but I'll add more once the month is over :) Once again, thanks to my wonderful betas (actually-funny, kiras-hale) for making this happen ♡

“Onii-chaaan!” Natsu whined. Hinata sighed, pausing his video game and setting down his controller. He turned to his little sister.

“What is it?”

She pouted, her chin jutting forwards. “I want those potato chips! You promised!” She proceeded to cross her arms and huff, bum connecting with the floor in perfect unison with her crossed legs.

“Can’t you wait? I’m so close to beating this level,” Hinata said, exasperated. He went to pick up his controller again, but Natsu jumped back up and pinned his arms to his lap.

“No! I want it now! You said you would get me some!” She shouted. Hinata saw tears brimming her eyes, and sighed again. He hesitated. Then he groaned and finally gave in.

“Okay, okay. Fine.”

Her eyes lit up instantly, and she hopped off Hinata’s bed, jumping up and down with excitement. “Yay! Onii-chan’s the best!”

Hinata couldn’t help but smile. He loved his little sister, no matter how annoying she got. He saved his video game, shutting the TV off on the way to his closet. Natsu sprinted down the stairs. He heard her talking animatedly to their parents, who laughed and commented on how good of a brother Hinata was and how she should thank him. Natsu replied with an enthusiastic “Osu!”, sounding so alike to Hinata that he gave a start.

After pulling on a sweatshirt and some pants, he grabbed some paper bills out of his wallet and his keys. He briefly called to his parents, saying he’d be back in a bit before pulling his shoes on and stepping outside. It was a little later into the afternoon and a bit windy, the trees swaying back and forth. The clouds hung low and dark. _Looks like rain_. He grabbed an umbrella from the rack on the porch.

It was a short walk to the convenience store, just at the foot of the hill where Hinata lived. He also worked part time here, after school or during evenings. His manager, Tanaka, was just manning the register now. They exchanged greetings as he walked in.

“Yo, Hinata, you don’t have a shift today,” he said. He went to the local community college; he was tall, with a grey buzz cut and a scary expression permanently imprinted on his face. At first Hinata was intimidated by him, but turns out he was a funny guy to be around. He sure cracked a lot of jokes about getting Hinata a girlfriend.

“No, I’m just here to get some snacks for my little sister.” Hinata replied, smiling, “And besides, I don’t try _so_ hard as to come in during the weekend.” He walked around the glass countertop, where various cheap bracelets were on display (made by Tanaka’s mother). He dropped his umbrella off on the rack.

“Of course. You’d rather stay home and practice volleyball on your own or play video games.” Tanaka laughed, putting down the book he was reading. He glanced at the weather outside. “Man, that looks like something. Better get back fast, Hinata.”

The orange-haired boy nodded, walking towards the snack aisle. His height made him just barely taller than the shelves, his unruly hair sticking out and visible from the top. “Do you know if we have any more of those sour cream potato chips left? I don’t see any here.” He said, rummaging around on the shelves. _Weird,_ he thought, _they’re_ always _in stock._

“Ahh, those are actually quite popular lately. I’ll check in the back. If anyone comes in just ring them up for me.” Tanaka said, sliding off his stool. He walked a couple steps to the curtain separating the storeroom from the store, and ducked inside.

Before Hinata could do anything else, the bell on the door jingled cheerfully, signalling the arrival of a customer. Hinata glanced up from his aisle, and caught a glimpse of black hair and blue eyes. No umbrella.

_Dumbass. He’s gonna get drenched._ Hinata thought to himself. He watched him walk over to the drinks section, long legs taking him there in two steps. He looked kind of angry; Hinata wondered what was bothering him. The tall boy reached out an arm, taking a bottle from the shelf. There was something about the way he moved, and the way he looked, that held Hinata’s attention to him, almost transfixed. Like a magnet.

_Ahh, I should probably go to the counter and take care of him for Tanaka._ Hinata remembered. _But before I do…_ He took one last look at the new customer. He was looking at some bandages in the medical aisle, comparing two of the brands they had on the shelf. Hinata walked over to the magazine section, and looked around for the latest issue of the local volleyball magazine. He caught sight of the bright cover on a shelf near his head, and reached out to grab it-

Another hand shot out of nowhere and caught the book at the same time. Their hands collided, knuckle connecting with knuckle. Hinata whipped his head around so fast he gave himself whiplash. The tall, angry-looking boy was there, towering over him and glaring from behind black bangs.

“Gwaaahh!” Hinata shouted in surprise, jumping backwards. “You scared me!”

“Eh!? I walked all the way across the store and you didn’t hear me?” he replied, scowling.

“You’re a really quiet walker!”

“Maybe you should just get your hearing checked!”

Hinata frowned. “Wow, okay, what is your problem? If you want the book, take it. Jeez, I didn’t want it that much anyway.”

The other boy froze for a moment, then looked down and scowled at the floor. “Sorry,” he grumbled. He then grabbed the book and made his way to the counter. As if on cue, Tanaka appeared again, a box in his hands.

“Oi, Hinata, I found another box. Can you help me shelve them? Then you can take one.” Tanaka said. He set the box down on the floor and went to ring up the dark-haired boy’s purchases. Hinata was still a little angry and still a little hyped on the aftermath of being surprised, but he stomped over and grabbed a pair of scissors to slice the packaging tape on the box. The tall boy was glaring at him the entire time.

_Seriously, what’s his problem?_ Hinata thought angrily. He replaced the scissors and took the box back to the snacks aisle. _But…I have to admit…his voice is nice._

Hinata’s eyes widened. He gently tapped the side of his head. What was he thinking? There’s no way he could ever like anything about that mean dumbass. He shook his head to clear his mind. _That’s right; the surprise just has me a little jittery. Calm down, Shouyou._

A clap of thunder rolled outside. He looked up, startled. The flash was quickly followed by heavy patters of rain, pouring down onto the pavement. The sound grew louder, rain falling in steady torrents. He heard the tall boy curse.

Tanaka burst out laughing, “You don’t have an umbrella, do you?”

The boy clenched his fists, but didn’t reply. Tanaka only laughed harder. “Oh that is good! Didn’t you think to _look at the damn sky_ when you went outside? Wow! You’re not the average dumbass.”

The boy grit his teeth angrily, “Shut up! I’ll just walk in the rain.”

“In _this_ rain? You’re just gonna get drenched and catch a cold!”

“I don’t care!”

“Oi!” Hinata shouted. They both turned to look at him, the tall boy with a scary expression that matched Tanaka’s. Hinata flinched inwardly. “I have an umbrella you can use.”

The boy looked surprised, the scary look temporarily melting off his face. “Don’t you have to use it?”

“S’okay, my house is right up on the hill. I’ll either just wait out the storm or run back. Either way’s fine.” Hinata shrugged. “I can call my mom to let her know.” He gestured at the public phone on the till.

The boy didn’t say anything for a while. At last, he nodded tensely. “Okay. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow. I’ll drop it off here.” His words were clipped, as if he were forcing them out. Hinata sniffed, and then walked over to the umbrella rack. When he handed the umbrella to him, the boy averted his eyes. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“Th-thank you. Sorry for the trouble,” he mumbled. He brought his blue eyes up, and met Hinata’s amber ones. Hinata reeled. Suddenly it felt like something had struck his chest with a hammer. Repeatedly. He stood there, frozen, until the other looked away.

_Whoa, what was that?_ Hinata thought, panicky, _I’m not having a heart attack, am I?_

“O-oi!” Hinata stuttered. The boy turned, hand on the door. “What’s your name?”

He didn’t answer for a bit, hesitating. Finally, “Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

Then he _smiled_.

Hinata swore he felt his chest cave in.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after school, he hurried home to put his bag down and grab a bite to eat before rushing back to the store for his shift. He took second shift of the afternoon after a girl that also went to the local college, Kiyoko Shimizu. Tanaka had a hopeless crush on her. He was so up front about it that sometimes it almost seemed like harassment. Hinata couldn’t deny she was pretty, but she wasn’t really his type.  

He bid goodbye to Shimizu, who had to leave for her afternoon classes, and set his bag down beside the stool. Tanaka was coming to help during the evening shift, but that was a couple hours away. He picked up the volleyball magazine from yesterday, and sat back down on his seat. His mind wandered, his eyes looking at the cover of a muscular volleyball player holding a ball and glaring menacingly from the page. He recalled yesterday’s encounter. The boy named Kageyama Tobio. He said he would drop by today to give Hinata’s umbrella back. Hinata found himself looking forward to it, his heart beating a little faster at the thought.

He straightened up abruptly. He shook his head from side to side, cheeks heating up. _What did I think just now? I’m looking forward to see_ that _grumpy dumbass? Plus, I just met him! And what kind of person doesn’t bring an umbrella when it’s clearly going to rain, anyways?_ Hinata nodded to himself, convinced. He continued to flip through the magazine, calling a greeting whenever he heard the bell at the door. He helped some customers find travel-sized deodorant, toothpaste, and a surprising amount of requests for those sour cream potato chips. He made a mental note to tell Tanaka about it later.

As he was rummaging around in the back for another box of shampoo, the service bell at the front chimed twice, the sound ringing to the back of the storeroom. Hinata hurried outside, wiping his dusty hands on his jeans. “Can I help y-”

“Yo,” A tall, black-haired boy said. Hinata froze, his legs immobilizing. It resulted in him almost tripping and landing flat on his face, but he regained his senses before any damage was done.

“Y-yo,” he stammered in reply. _What am I doing? Talk normally, for goodness sake._ “I-I hope you have my umbrella!”

Kageyama scowled, lifting a hand to show the umbrella hanging from his fingers. “Duh. Why would I make the trip here otherwise?”

“I don’t know, maybe you want some of those popular sour cream potato chips,” Hinata retorted, taking the umbrella. He sat down on the stool and somehow felt better, steadier, sitting down.

“Huh!? What are those?”

“They’ve been selling like crazy lately. Thought you might want some,” Hinata replied, pointing to the snack aisle. “They’re the ones in the shiny purple bags.”

Kageyama frowned, but still proceeded to look over at the snack aisle. He strode over, and started holding up bags for Hinata to see.

“This one?” He said, holding up normal corn chips.

“No, the other purple one.”

“This one?”

“No! The one that obviously says ‘sour cream’, dumbass!”

“None of these say ‘sour cream’!”

“God, can’t you read?”

“Then look at it yourself! There are so many purple bags and none of them say sour cream!” Kageyama exclaimed, glaring in Hinata’s direction. Hinata sighed, deflating onto the counter, burying his face in his arms.

“Whatever, it’s fine, just pick whichever one you want,” he said, his voice muffled by his sleeve. “They’re all the same price anyways.”

He thought he heard Kageyama click his tongue. Then he heard shuffling sounds, in the direction of the drinks aisle. After a bit, a clunk on the glass beneath his head told Hinata that Kageyama was back.

“I’ll take these, then.” The boy said, looking impatient. Hinata rolled his eyes, sitting up straight and putting the snacks through the barcode scanner.

“That’ll be 412 yen,” Hinata said. He eyed the drink and the bag of chips. Kageyama ended up getting ketchup flavoured chips and a cream soda. Both were Hinata’s favourites. Kageyama handed over some crumpled bills, and Hinata got him his change.

After pocketing his money, Kageyama didn’t say anything for a while, just stood there holding his bag awkwardly. There was something heavy in the air, and it was finally broken when Hinata said, “Have a good day, then.”

Kageyama nodded quickly. Then he walked slowly to the door, his footsteps hesitant. Suddenly, he turned around.

“Thank you,” he blurted. He rubbed his hand behind his head. “For the umbrella. Yesterday.” He paused. Then, “Hinata.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. He smiled. “It’s no problem. Thanks for returning it, Kageyama”

Kageyama looked away, and then back up to see Hinata looking at him. A hint of a blush crept up his neck. “Can I come again?” He fidgeted, his hand clasping the door handle like his life depended on it.

Hinata stared. _Why am I shaking?_ “I don’t see why not. If you ever want to give those sour cream chips a try, they’re always here,” he managed.

Kageyama nodded again. He smiled a tiny smile, where only the corners of his mouth turned up but somehow still reached his eyes. Then he was gone.

Hinata realized that he had stood up. He sank back down onto the stool, and buried his face in his hands. His heart was beating irregularly fast. He thought he might be sweating. He was definitely sick. Something was wrong with him, definitely. When Tanaka came for his shift, Hinata asked to go home. Tanaka made a joke about Hinata having a date, but Hinata just said he didn’t feel well and Tanaka let him go. As he walked, he realized that he forgot his umbrella at the store.

_What I wouldn’t give to see a smile like that, again_.

He grinned to himself. He couldn’t help it. There was something wrong with him, fine. But something told him he was alright with that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I will add more chapters once the month is over! Thanks for reading!


End file.
